kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Mode
Extra Mode (originally titled Extra Game) is a mode that can be unlocked in several games by completing the main game. There are many variations, and they usually require the player to complete them in one try. ''Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game in ''Kirby's Dream Land is essentially a harder mode designed to test players who are used to the basics of the game. To play the Extra Game, the player must press ↑, A, and Select on the title screen. Instructions for this are viewed once the player beats the normal game once. The Extra Game uses the same environment but a number of enemies are replaced with more hazardous ones and the bosses gain dangerous new attacks. Enemy Replacements The biggest difference between the Extra Game and the main game is that a lot of enemies are replaced with stronger counterparts. These are either faster or do more damage than their weaker counterparts. Even enemies that aren't replaced are more dangerous, for example Waddle Dees are faster and can jump to surprise Kirby. *Booler is replaced by Gaspar *Bronto Burt is replaced by Koozer *Cappy is replaced by Blopper *Chuckie is replaced by Hurly *Dizzy is replaced by Benny *Kabu is replaced by Grumples *Kookler is replaced by Whiskers *Mumbies are replaced by Skuller *Puffy is replaced by Cawcun *Shotzo is replaced by Blatzy *Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer *Squishy is replaced by Flotzo *Twizzy is replaced by Tookey *Two Face is replaced by Mr. P. Umpkin *Wizzer is replaced by Peezer *Parasol (enemy) will seek the player out instead of flying away once released. Bosses Much like the regular enemies, the bosses are now more dangerous. Their attacks do more damage and they have some new and stronger attacks. *Poppy Bros. Sr. is faster and throws more bombs. He also has a new attack where he dashes across the screen. *Whispy Woods now drops Gordos in addition to apples. He also spits out a lot more air pellets that go in random directions. *Lololo is much faster this time and he launches a Gordo immediately after launching each box. *Lololo and Lalala are faster than before and there are four rows instead of three. *Kabula is faster, shoots more frequently and uses her ram attack more often. *Kracko Jr. is much faster and will drop a bunch of bombs on Kirby instead of dropping a single Waddle Doo. *Kracko moves faster and in more varied ways. His beam attack is also larger, and just like his immature form, he drop bombs instead of Waddle Doos. *King Dedede moves faster and there is less time in between his attacks. ''Kirby's Adventure If the player beats the main game with 100%, they automatically get this as an option in the menu. In Extra Mode, Kirby has half as much health. Also, progress in Extra Mode won't be saved. If Extra Mode is completed, the player is awarded with the Sound Test option in the menu. From there, players can listen to many of the sounds and tunes used in the game. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Extra Game appears in this remake of ''Kirby's Adventure. Unlike the extra mode in Kirby's Adventure, progress is actually saved. Also, if the game is beaten, the Meta Knightmare sub-game will be obtained, where the player gets to play as Meta Knight in a nonsaveable crash course of the game. The hard part is that he only gets three hit-points, like in the Extra Game. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad The Extra Game is timed run to obtain all the treasure chests as fast as possible in one run; the final time is not saved until all the chests have been collected. Like Meta Knightmare in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the player's progress is forfeited should he/she leave the game at any time. Redoing a level is allowed. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Extra Mode in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land is unlocked after beating Main Mode with at least 50/120 Energy Spheres. It is one of the most elaborate Extra Modes in the series. Prominent changes include: *Bosses and mid-bosses usually have EX added to their names, have received cosmetic updates, and have new or revised attacks not found in the Main mode. *A whole new boss is added immediately after Metal General EX, the boss of Egg Engines. *Kirby and co.'s maximum health is cut by 40%, and the health bar is now green rather than blue. *Moving walls in Dimensional Portal sequences are faster than before, as well as being a different color. In Extra Mode, the walls are a mix of dark and light purple, while in the Main Mode, the wall is a mix of dark and light blue. *Other than the previous changes which increase the difficulty, collectibles have more detail or have certain embellishments and decals added to them. For example, Point Stars now have hollow centers and 1-ups gain a golden crown. *Stone Kirby is able to take on the appearance of more objects. *Enemies are now much more abundant in stages and come in varying sizes - larger enemies can take more of a beating than smaller ones and may serve as large roadblocks, and smaller enemies are less resilient to attacks but are harder to hit. de:Extra-Modus ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe King Dedede, and with it extra mode, are unlocked by beating the main game as Kirby once. Dedede functions similarly to how he does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, with small differences, such as how he can now fire a beam from his hammer than cuts things like rope and grass. Some enemies are larger and more durable while playing as Dedede, and mini-bosses and bosses now have 'DX' at the end of their names: like their 'EX' counterparts from Kirby's Return to Dreamland, they have been recolored and use a number of new, often more dangerous attacks. Similarly to Meta Knightmare Ultra, levels must be completed in one sitting, and times are recorded after doing so. Daranza, who kidnaps Dedede in the main game, is not present at all in this mode, but Queen Sectonia DX's first form is still fought in Royal Road, which is little more than the boss room in extra mode. After she is defeated, the Dimension Mirror appears and a dark version of Dedede, known as Black Dedede, emerges from it. Upon defeat, Black Dedede shatters into pieces of glass. Dedede then enters the Dimension Mirror and finds himself in an alternate dimension-like area. There, the Dimension Mirror appears again and Dark Meta Knight emerges from it, engaging Dedede in a fierce final battle. After Dark Meta Knight is defeated, he is sucked back into the Dimension Mirror. Dedede then destroys the mirror and the mode is completed. Collectible stars don't appear in this mode, instead replaced by Dedede's symbol: a peace sign, often mistaken as a rabbit's head. These peace signs serve the exact same function as Kirby's stars. Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Adventure Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land